


Sleepy Youngjae

by ultravioletrainbows (orphan_account)



Series: Your roommate is scary (but I love you anyway) [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ultravioletrainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 different stories about sleepy Youngjae</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lavender Bed Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> (a.k.a. I suck at titles and called 3 different WIPs 'sleepy' orz)
> 
> This is so random.

Youngjae tried hard to not fall asleep as he punched the key code of Yugyeom's (and Jinyoung's too, he reminded himself) door into the number pad. They had exchanged their door codes quite early in the friendship. Jaebum had been furiously calling him a traitor and pressed to change it before Yugyeom would let himself in and do perverted things to Youngjae that ‘he could never let happen’. He chuckled at the memory. He had been quite angry himself then, refusing to let Jaebum accuse Yugyeom of things he was sure the younger boy would never do. Yugyeom would never do something that would hurt Youngjae.

The opening sound of the door brought him back to the present. He opened it in hopes that the occupants were already asleep. Carefully he stepped through the entrance into the dorm. Yugyeom's bed and desk on the left side were dark and under the blanket the giant of a boy was curled together, breathing evenly. On the right side though, the desk lamp had been turned towards the bed where Jinyoung sat with a book in his lap. He looked slightly surprised.

“Oh Youngjae, it's you. Can I help you? Sorry, Yugyeom is asleep already, he has practice early in the morning.”

“Oh, it's uhm- it's okay. I just had a rough day and uh-” he wondered how he could say it without coming off as weird or perverted. “Yugyeom's bed is always so much more comfortable than mine.” Well, it was a sorta half truth kind of thing. It still sounded more suggestive than Youngjae had wanted to. He felt his cheeks warming and hoped Jinyoung wouldn’t notice. But Jinyoung’s face grazed a knowing smile that said 'you mean it is more comfortable because Yugyeom's in it'. Out loud he said “oh sure, just go ahead. Just push him to the wall. I doubt he'll notice.”

“Thank you, hyung” he released a relieved breath.

“Do you... do you want me to go? I can go to Jaebum if you want.”

“Oh no, that's not necessary, it's okay.” Youngjae pulled off the knee-long sweater he had worn on his way over, and climbed under the blankets. As he snuggled close to Yugyeom’s body, the taller boy instinctively put his arms around him and pulled him close without waking up. Youngjae could feel the tension of the day seep away, the kind of fatigue that couldn't be cured just with sleep lessen, and fell instantly into a deep, peaceful slumber.

Jinyoung thought it's the most adorable thing he's ever seen before he shot a photo for good measure (blackmail, maybe, but it would also make a nice background for Jaebum's phone).

The next morning Yugyeom woke him as if it was the most normal thing of the world that Youngjae was sleeping in his bed, and asked if he wanted to come watch his practice. Youngjae nodded with a big smile and got out of bed.

  
  
  


(When Jaebum discovered his new phone background, Yugyeom was _literally_ running for his life. He was only saved just in time when Jinyoung threatened Jaebum to kick him out of his bed forever if he would actually murder him. The boy was annoying most of the time, but Jinyoung still was fond of him (he tolerated him practicing his acting in the room, those roommates were scarce). So Jaebum cried his anger out on Jinyoung's shoulder instead.

As Jinyoung retold the morning to Jaebum then (which nobody asked for), elaborating on how fast Youngjae had been out of bed at Yugyeom's proposition, Jaebum cried some more. Angry tears, of course, not some kind of sad-dad shtick or something...)

  
  
  


(It was days later that Jinyoung asked Yugyeom about it.

“Does Youngjae sleep often in your bed?” 

Yugyeom looked up from the library's copy of 'How To Woo Your In-laws'.

“Yeah, sometimes. He says he can sleep better in mine than his own. It's because of my mum's lavender detergent that I always use to wash my bed sheets. It does wonders to sleepy souls like Youngjae-hyung.”, he mused.

Jinyoung barely resisted the urge to hit him. “You're stupid.”, he said instead.)


	2. Kiss Your Dongsaeng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae is quite sleepy (I bet you wouldn't have guessed that) and Yugyeom is in distress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this like 23 times, but I'm halfway satisfied now. Also it's really late, sorry.

Wednesday morning had always been their morning together since they got close. It was the only day they had a lecture at the same time in the same building. So Youngjae would fetch Yugyeom (since he lived on the 6th floor while the taller boy had his room on the 3rd floor) and together they would enjoy the 10 minute walk in each others company.

It was usual that Youngjae came to him with a face that stated he was still half asleep, but as they went and talked, he would be awake by the time they reached the campus building.

When Yugyeom opened the door that day Youngjae had to lean against the door frame in order to not fall face first onto the floor (and end up sleeping there). Confused, Yugyeom asked if he were okay, but Youngjae just nodded and mumbled something about “too late to sleep”. He moved to go and Yugyeom shrugged, following him but keeping an eye on the smaller student.

When they walked over the campus (or in Youngjae's case a weird mixture of waddling and scuffing) Youngjae mumbled under his breath, too low for Yugyeom to hear and he wasn't even sure if Youngjae was actually talking to him or just talking in his sleep. At times, he had to catch him when he almost stumbled.

But the weirdest and most flustering thing happened when they were about to part, each going into the direction of their classroom. Youngjae mumbled the usual “see you later”, but then he stood up on his tiptoes and leaned in to give Yugyeom a peck to his lips. After that he went off as if nothing had happened, away to get to his classroom.

Yugyeom gawked, watching the other boy walk away and unable to do anything. His heart was hammering in his chest and his lips felt prickling warm. He was pretty sure his cheeks were an obvious, noticeable red and he was lost, confused and unsure what to do. Maybe if he could splash some ice cold water on his face in the bathroom, the heat would recede and at least his distress would be less obvious.

 

 

 

At lunchtime, Yugyeom was slowly making his way to the canteen. Paying attention in class had been futile, all he could think about was the kiss Youngjae had given him and wondering whether the older boy did it instinctively or what his intentions had been. Was this just a kiss people gave their best friends? (Maybe in Mokpo things were different?) Or had this been a preview of some underlying, repressed feelings for him? (Yugyeom didn't dare to hope, it made his heart speed up and his cheeks warm.)

 

They always met for lunch when they could and Yugyeom had no excuse to skip out on this. He was unsure how he should approach Youngjae. Did he even remember? Or had he been too deep in slumber? He took a deep breath, gathering his courage, and without the slightest idea on how to handle this whole affair, he walked into the canteen.

Youngjae was sitting at a table with Bambam and he looked up at him with droopy eyes -more awake than in the morning, but still craving sleep- when he joined them. He smiled at him in the way that had Yugyeom always melting, and he concluded, that for Youngjae this somehow was still like any other day. For him, the kiss either didn’t happen or was an everyday occurrence with most people around him. Yugyeom didn’t really like either of the possibilities.

Fiddling with himself whether he should say something about it or not, he tried to keep a (rather awkward) conversation with Bambam. (And Youngjae, who was obviously still on the sleepy side as his piped in commentary came like 3 sentences late, when the conversation had long moved on to something else.)

 

When Bambam stood up to refill his cup of water Yugyeom took the chance.

“Youngjae-hyung, what's up with you today? You're like sleep walking. Is there something troubling you, can't you sleep?” There, halfway around the bush, that’s the right way.

Youngjae sighed into his spicy seafood noodle soup. “Is it that obvious?”

Yugyeom coughed on his rice. “Obvious? Even a blind man would see that you are not yourself. Youngjae, today morning you uhm- well, you kissed me. On the lips.” The last part was rather mumbled into his food. He watched carefully for a reaction and was rather satisfied to see the pink color raise to Youngjae's cheeks. “I-I-I did what??!” His eyes widened in surprise and it took him a step further to wakefulness.

But at that moment Bambam came back already. This boy had far too long legs. “The warm water is broken, you get only cold. Eww.” He sat down. “What were you talking about? Youngjae-hyung looks so awake.”

“Nothing.” They both mumbled into their food. Bambam looked skeptically at their blushing cheeks.

“Awww~ lover’s secrets. Did something happen? Like, did you kiss or something?” When they both lowered their heads and blushed even further into their food, he added “About time.” and continued to sip his water carefully. “Icy. Eww.”

Youngjae’s head snapped up and in his eyes was pure panic as he waved his hands. “Nonono it was just- it was just the usual kiss I give all my dongsaengs, uh just like this.” He smooched Bambam's cheek.

“Ewwww.” Bambam wiped his cheeks in disgust.

(“You do like it when Jinyoung kisses you.” Yugyeom couldn't resist to point out.

“I don't.” He refuted with a blush on his cheeks.)

Unable to suppress his disappointment, Yugyeom left it at that until the two were walking back to the dormitory alone.

“Why did you do it just now, the kissing? You never did it before...”

“I- I wasn't sure you were okay with that?”

Youngjae said insecurely and looked anywhere but at Yugyeom.

“Do you have other dongsaengs you do that to?” Yugyeom tried to ask nonchalantly but it still came off like a pouting little kid jealous of another’s toy collection.

Youngjae seemed to think awhile about it before he answered “Just you and Bambam.”

“Okay.” Yugyeom said slowly. Without Bambam there to judge him, he felt a little bit more courageous. “Bambam doesn't want them, so I'll be the only one from now on. Okay?” He bit his lips.

“Okay.” Youngjae breathed and smiled shyly at him.

 

“But,” Yugyeom asked a moment later, as he watched Youngjae's eyes closing droopily before he opened them with force, “what exactly made you so sleepy today? Even now you're not really awake.”

“Well,” Youngjae blushed, “I found a new online game yesterday evening and it was so much fun and suddenly it was 5.30 and Jaebum was up and asked me jokingly if I was still sitting there or yet again. I was so embarrassed that I said I'm sitting there again and well... I couldn't really go to sleep then, it would have seemed weird…”

Yugyeom stared at him incredulously. “And Jaebum believed you?!”

Youngjae laughed. “Right?”

They laughed for a moment, but then Yugyeom looked at him with serious worry again.

“You know, you shouldn't do that, not sleeping at all I mean. I mean, you shouldn't play games all night too, but yeah... you could have come to me, I would have let you sleep for a bit.”

“Bu-but what about Jinyoung? He would have told Jaebum, don't you think?”

“Nah, at six he was already gone-” They stopped.

“Wow, not subtle at all.” Yugyeom sighed as Youngjae giggled.

“They were probably smooching in the library or something.”

Yugyeom wanted to point out that while the two were doing that there, they could be smooching too in their rooms, but he kept that thought for himself. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I'm sorry it's such a lame ending orz


	3. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae falls asleep and Yugeom is his prince.
> 
>  
> 
> (Fanart.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I really struggled with this, I started several times on PC, didn't like it and corrected it worse. So, I'm sorry, but you have to live with my crappy traditional drawings (where it's easier to go 'aw fuck it' ~~and then go over it with white gel pen that's visible after scanning anyway oops~~ )
> 
> Also, I know I fucked up Jinyoung badly (yes, that's supposed to be him.) I'm sorry.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum loosens up (but just a little bit) about Yugyeom and Youngjae's relationship. Youngjae's overworked and Yugyeom craves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, this wasn't planned and came very spontaneous.

Yugyeom sighed and slouched over the table. He was bored. His chocolate shake was empty except for a bunch of water that used to be ice too long ago and had warmed up to a medium temperature. Jinyoung and Jaebum were busy behind the counter, the coffee shop being polluted by people who enjoyed the nice weather with cold coffee and a whole bunch of stressed students simply craving the caffeine.

Yugyeom knew another student just like them that was busy as hell. He hadn't seen Youngjae in weeks and he craved for the older boy's company. The sun shining outside felt more like a candle; it was something but not warm nor bright enough to enlighten the world around him.

They did write sometimes via kakao talk, but what Youngjae said resembled more a letter salad than any proper words. (He had forced the older to put on his autocorrect but the messages of 'U am so steroid bit I wait to seem had’ or even ‘Agenda DVD doodle skin knives herb’ didn’t make sense either.) There was no way Yugyeom could complain over the lack of Youngjae's time for him, but he felt frustrated and he didn't know where to vent it on. Though he did sometimes wonder if Youngjae felt the same. He sighed into the table.

There was a rustling sound next to him and as he looked up, Jaebum was standing at his table, a coffee-to-go cup and a paper bag laid next to his nose. The older barista scowled at him, but it was less intimidating than his usual antics and seemed more of a prideful mask to hide his true, fond emotions.

"Youngjae is in the C Building. He has 10 minutes to move to the next building and eat. Usually I myself would give him this, but Mark got suddenly unwell and I have to take over his shift." He looked expectantly at Yugyeom.

"Sure, hyung!" The other smiled and ran as fast as he could with the bag and coffee out of the coffee shop.

 

Jaebum moved behind the counter and took off his apron as Mark walked through the door just a moment after Yugyeom vanished.

"That was an unusual thing for you to do." Jinyoung commented astonished. 

"I always thought nobody would ever care for Youngjae more than I do. Let's just say I'm not sure about that anymore."

"Awww~" he cooed and giggled when Jaebum scowled and blushed, throwing his apron into Mark's confused face.

"If he ever breaks his heart you're dead too! You told me to trust him!" And with that final warning he left.

"What was this about?" Mark asked as he put on his apron.

"Just Jaebum being unable to show his caring emotions properly."

 

 

 

Meanwhile Yugyeom reached the room where Youngjae had had his class. It was not like Yugyeom knew exactly Youngjae's schedule by heart- okay, that was a lie, he knew exactly the course Youngjae had right now and where his next one would be. He waited as the students stumbled out of the room waiting for the dark fluffy hair to emerge. When Youngjae finally came out of the room his eyes were smaller than usual, obviously lacking sleep. They widened to their usual size when he realized that it was not Jaebum waiting for him.

"Yugyeom!!" He smiled, his teeth showing and his eyes shrinking, and Yugyeom felt like for the first time today he realized how nice the weather was and how everything was so wonderful and bright.

Yugyeom held the coffee and bag out for Youngjae to take, but the older student grabbed it and it slid out of his hand, almost hitting the floor before Yugyeom caught it.

"Ah! Sorry!" Youngjae whined, " and thanks! I'm so tired, it's too many assignments and extra classes recently. I just want to sleeeep~" He leaned his head against Yugyeom's shoulder. "But I need to get to my next class." The small student smiled up at Yugyeom and tried to take the bag again, but Yugyeom took it out of his grasp.

"You know what, I'm strong and tall." (He ignored Youngjae's rather offending giggle at that.) "I'm gonna carry you to your next class and you can nap a bit on the way." Youngjae blushed and Yugyeom turned and lowered for Youngjae to hop on and to hide his own blush.

"Do you even know where I have to go?" He asked but hopped on anyway, tightening his arms around Yugyeoms neck.

"Of course- I mean, uh, Jaebum told me." The tall boy started walking. On his back Youngjae giggled.

"I'm pretty sure Jaebum doesn't know."

Yugyeom fumbled for an answer, but the other laid his head on his shoulder and spoke before he could.

"Thank you, Yugyeom.”

His breath slowed down and Yugyeom was sure he was snoozing until he whispered "I missed you." into his shoulder.


End file.
